1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for managing a sleep session of a subject. Managing the sleep session is based on slow wave activity in the subject prior to and/or during the sleep session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied continuously and/or at intervals that do not correspond to sleeping patterns of a subject. The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.